


behave before bedtime

by urmomsdom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, CNC, Consensual Non-Consent, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, M/M, Non-binary Kunimi, Sex Toys, just a kink kindachi loves kunimi so much!, kunimi is baby, kunimi uses they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urmomsdom/pseuds/urmomsdom
Summary: kunimi is one kinky fuck and kindaichi is a simp <3Non-Binary Kunimi
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	behave before bedtime

kunimi was a crier. 

well, no one has ever told him that, but kindaichi knew it.  
he knew how kunimi begged him for weeks to play with them like this, only for them to sob when it happens

akira was on their knees, pulling their shivering hips away from yūtarō’s intruding cockhead. their cute hole puckered, unwilling to relax for their boyfriend to use.

“yū- i cant- i don’t want it yūey please!” kunimi whined, turning back to push their weak little hands against kindiachi’s abdomen. tears forming in their water line as he felt the burn of a thick, swollen, tip penetrating them.

“shhhh shhh shhh baby… enough with the nonsense…” kindiachi rubbed his thumb on the hole he was trying to fuck “your hole is so hungry ‘kira, needs to be filled up, now behave.” he said matter-of-factly, stern, voice dripping with dominance that kunimi had no idea he was practicing in the mirror. 

kindaichi finally got the tip in, groaning at not only at the feeling but at the sight of kunimi’s red rim snug against him.  
kunimi let out a yelp, leading into a muffled sob.

“take it out! take it out! it hurts yū! please get lube! i’ll behave! i’ll behave please!” they whined, looking up at kindaichi with eyes wider than they ever are.

“awh…” yūtarō thought for a minute… “okay baby, since you asked so pretty…” he said as he pulled out.  
kindaichi leaned back to his side table, opening the top drawer. he looked at the bottle of lube for a second, but pulled out a tiny clear fleshlight instead. he closed the drawer and looked back at his partner, who was slumped in the bed with their face in the covers. a sweet sleepy baby.  
he taps them twice in the flank, giving them the single to lift their hips. they whine, but they still obeyed kindaichi’s request. he rubbed their rim with his thumbs again, all while gathering saliva in his mouth. 

“yū, what are you doing? can i have lube please? you said i was being good, yūey…” kunimi rocked their hips back. kindaichi spanked them twice, annoyed by their spoiled whininess.  
he dipped his thumbs into their hole, ignoring their screech of discomfort in favour of staring down their twitching insides which were now open and exposed. he finalized gathering a big hot glob of spit in his mouth before dripping it slowly into akira's hole.

“quiet down baby slut, i know you’re so eager to get your hole fucked but i’m not really in the mood to hear your whining.” kindaichi spoke as he circled the spit around kunimi’s hole with his finger. 

“yū! i need actual lube! this isn’t fair plea-“ they were cut off by kindaichi shoving their head into the sheets. he popped the head back in, slipping in quicker than before but still wildly tight. he could hear kunimi squeal, but he continued to hold their head down with one hand and their hips straight with the other. 

“that’s it baby, come on ‘kira work for it.” kindaichi loosened his grip on their hip and took his hand completely off their head. when kunimi didn't move he spanked them twice, hard.

“work for it slut, i won’t ask again.” he commanded, gripping akiras cheeks in his hands. 

they let out a shaky exhale before rising to their elbows, working themselves back onto yūtarō, spitting themselves open.

“that’s it ‘kira, this is where you belong huh?” kunimi looked up at him, already too fucked out to comprehend.  
“you were meant to be here, under me. you’re my perfect braindead whore aren’t you ‘kira?” kindaichi stroked their hair of their forehead. kunimi let out a sweet little mewl. their hips started twitching and a shiver ran down their spine, shaking them completely on kindaichi’s cock.

“look at you working for it baby! you’re so well trained you love it so much!” he mockingly praised

“n-no…” kunimi whimpered, shaking too much to really thrust himself back anymore.  
kindaichi grabbed their hips tight, digging his nails in, nearly drawing blood.

“no?” he began thrusting at a cruel fast pace, holding him too tight to squirm away.  
“how are you going to tell me no? you only get off to being used like a cockwhore, your hole is always begging to be filled.” 

“no! too hard yū! too much it hurts! it’s too deep” kunimi let the tears fall freely. kindaichi ignored his pleas and whines, continuing to thrust to his hearts content.

kunimi whimpers again; “yūtaro please… please stop it hurts, i can use my mouth, i’ll be good.”  
their words are quiet now, voice strained from all the tears.  
something about kunimi sounding so broken, so weak and helpless, sent kindaichi over the edge. he filled up their soft insides with spurt after spurt of hot cum, making them nice and full. kunimi gave one last whimper before flopping down onto the sheets. 

“ah, ah, ah… you still owe me your orgasm pretty slut.” kindaich bent down and whispered in his ear. kunimi gave a questioning, whining, grunt but kept their eyes closed. kindaichi pulled kunimi’s hips up, keeping his cock in him all the way to the root.

he reached over while still trying to balance kunimi’s shaking hips with one hand, fumbling in the sheets till he found the previously disregarded fleshlight.

he slipped it onto them slowly, ignoring the squirming and the little yelp. when kunimi didn’t move automatically, kindaichi pulled their hair.

“come on baby, you need to give me your cum before bed time.” yūtarō tried to be soothing, but he sounded more condescending that anything  
kunimi was shaking too much too much to move.  
kindaichi spanked them, and ordered them to get moving.

kunimi started humping the toy, it was bitter sweet, overstimulating. if they moved back away from the toy, they were grinding their prostate directly into kindaichi’s fat cock. if they moved forward away from the cock they were obediently warming, they were fucking into the too tight toy. not being able to make up their mind, they thrust back and forth trying to ignore the painful pinch of overstimulation, seeking final release.  
just as kunimi finally pushed past the ache, they were releasing into the toy. they couldn’t hold their weight anymore, flopping down for the last time with a cry.

kindaichi rubbed their back for a few seconds before lifting up their hips to slide off the toy.  
kindaichi shook them awake, not surprised they already fell asleep.

“how d’ya feel baby?” kindaichi asked in his soft voice he reserved for kunimi

“good… but my tummy hurts, you went to deep yūey...” they pouted before letting their eyes close again, clearly ready for bed time.

“i’m sorry ‘kira, why don’t we go take a bath and then i can make you some tea while you get ready for bed?” he asked, continuing to then place a kiss on their forehead.

kunimi stayed quiet for a while…

“and then i can go night night?” they mumbled 

“yes baby, then you can go night night.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i know i just uploaded a really long await part 2 to my tskym fic today but i’m posting again today :3  
> idk what’s wrong w me hahaha  
> as always my twitter is @urmomsdom i post a lot of headcannons and mini-fics/prompts on there  
> comment your thoughts and a pair you wanna see next and check out my other fics!  
> -mickey <3


End file.
